Esta vez
by Dina Lluc
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si Levi queda encerrado junto con Annie en el cristal y Eren no puede sacarlo? bien, años pasan, gente pasa, los días y las noches se hacen más eternas para Levi... ¿Cuándo despertará y en qué era lo hará? / Riren [Levi x Eren] / One-Shot / Angst / AU / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon [R18] /Inspirada en la canción "Esta vez" de "Café Tacva"


**DISCLAMERS**:  
Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama :3 | Pero la trama es completamente de mi retorcida imaginación ~

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS:**  
AU | Romance | Drama | Angst | Tragedy | Yaoi | BoysLove | Riren [Levi x Eren]

* * *

¡ESTE VA DEDICADO PARA **Cute-Fujoshi (**Brenda Valenzuela en FB**) **que quería un fic sheno de amortx y lemon eue)9

¡QUERIDA! ¡Aquí está lo que prometí! C:

* * *

**¡Atención!** **Lean esto antes de leer el fic... **  
Los comentarios que estén en _cursiva_ van a ser el pensamiento del Heichou~ bien~ sabiendo esto ¡Sean felices! xD

* * *

**Esta Vez**

De pronto ya no sé qué pasa en mí,  
de pronto ya no sé quién soy,  
de pronto ya no reconozco nada...  
...de lo que un día fui...

†

— ¡Heichou! —Un chico con el semblante mohíno golpeaba con sus puños un cristal demasiado duro con dos personas dentro—, ¡Heichou! ¡Heichou! ¡Por favor! ¡Annie! ¡Heichou! —Las esperanzas de aquel muchacho alto, cabello castaño, ojiverde de desvanecían ante sus enormes orbes ahora nubladas en llanto—.

— Eren... —Una mujer con lentes y cabello marrón le hablo con lástima—.

— ¡No Hanji-san! ¡No pudo llevarse al Heichou! ¡No pudo llevarse a Levi! —Eren seguía golpeando el cristal con desesperación, tanto que sus manos le dolían—, ¿¡Cuándo piensas despertar!? ¿¡Cuándo piensas descongelarte junto con el Heichou!? —Eren dejó de golpear y cayó al suelo violentamente, las lágrimas manchaban su ropa—.

— Eren... —Hanji seguía insistiendo—.

— _Mocoso estúpido _—Aquel hombre dentro del cristal no veía absolutamente nada, pero podía oír, escuchaba las lágrimas de aquel muchacho y sus gimoteos—, _Deja de llorar..._

— Hanji-san... —Eren se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su brazo—, ¿Puedo estar solo?

— Sí... —Con un rostro triste Hanji abandonó la habitación con paso lento—.

Eren vio por encima del hombro hasta cerciorarse de que Hanji se hubiese ido... miró nuevamente el cristal que contenía a Annie y a Levi… ¿Cómo había pasado aquello?

¡Oh! Cierto, todo ocurrió cuando de ejecutó el plan de atrapar a Annie, en el momento en que Levi corrió a socorrer a Eren de que quedase atrapado por aquella mujer, este no pudo escapar del cristal de Annie, sin poder moverse, sin poder decir nada. Sólo vio lentamente cono aquel cristal alcanzaba su pie, giro para ver el rostro de Eren, le aun en sus últimos momentos, su rostro de serenidad y tranquilidad no se había desaparecido, pero en sus ojos se lograba ver algo diferente. Un brillo. Sus ojos hablaban, los ojos de Levi le expresaron sus últimas palabras...

**Adiós...**

Tocó el frio cristal, mirando el rostro de Levi su piel blanquecina había adquirido una apariencia de porcelana producto de aquel reflejo del material que le rodeaba, pestañas largas, ojos cerrados y los labios un poco entreabiertos, parecía que estaba en el agua, pues las hebras de cabello parecían estar flotando, se notaba una expresión de paz, como si estuviese durmiendo, y pues bueno, eso estaba haciendo… ¡Pero Levi es un humano! ¿Es posible que sobreviva a esa cristalización? No lo sé, nadie lo sabe… recargó ambos brazos y comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas caían en el frío ataúd de Levi...

— _No llores, mocoso... no llores... _—.

— Heichou... Heichou... Hei... Heichou… jamás le expresé lo que sentía... —gimoteó—, jamás le expresé que lo que sentía era más que admiración —se le cortaba la voz—, nunca se lo mencioné... —el llanto se hizo más fuerte—.

— _¿Lo que sentías? Bueno, supongo que ya no sirve de nada ocultarlo, yo tampoco te lo dije mocoso impertinente _—.

— ¡Heichou! ¡Perdóneme! ¡Por mi culpa está usted ahí! ¡Por mi culpa! —Su voz se cortaba—.

— _Cállate..._

— Me hubiese gustado llamarlo por su nombre... sólo por su nombre... una vez... nada más...

— _Hazlo._

— L-Levi... —Se acercó al cristal, justo enfrente donde estaba el rostro de Levi—, lo amo… —Soltó en llanto nuevamente—.

— _Mocoso... ya no llores, encontrarás a alguien más... Eren... ya no..._

— ¿Qué me hubiese dicho si le expresaba mis sentimientos? —Eren tocó aquella sólida pared que lo separaba de Levi—.

— _No sé... Tal vez te hubiera pateado..._

— Seguro me patearía... —Eren soltó una risa amarga entre lágrimas—.

— _Y... tal vez... luego... te besaría..._

— Perdóneme... juro hacer todo lo posible por liberar a la humanidad de la amenaza de los titanes, para saber todo de ellos, y sacarlo de ahí —Eren seguía tocando el vidrio—, Heichou... le veré mañana... descanse...

— _No te esfuerces mucho... descansa..._

†

Después de aquel día Eren iba a visitar a Levi todos los días... le contaba los titanes que había visto, y los que había matado, junto con los avances que hacía Hanji. Levi siempre le respondía, aunque Eren nunca lo escuchase, él se sentía bien respondiendo... también le gustaba ir en la noche con él, le gustaba despedirlo diciendo que mañana liberaría a la humanidad... le recibía por la mañana antes de hacer sus deberes, diciendo que ese día liberaría a la humanidad... y siempre limpiaba ese cuarto, por respeto a Levi —evidentemente— y así paso... mucho, mucho, pero mucho tiempo...

— Perdí la noción del tiempo... ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí Heichou? —Eren ya había crecido más, tenía rasgos más adultos, el rostro fino y delicado había desaparecido, sus ojos aunque seguían siendo verdes se volvieron más finos y filosos y su desempeño en el campo de batalla había mejorado—.

— _Yo que sé... ¿Dos, o tres años? _

— Mentí... —Eren soltó una risa—, Lleva aquí cuatro años y medio.

— _Oh... ¿Enserio? Que bien llevas la cuenta Eren..._

— Y yo... —Suspiró—, ya quiero sacarle de ahí.

— _¿Sigues pensando que saldré de aquí? _

— Heichou... quiero que me dé su bendición y buena suerte, haremos una exploración durante una semana, a terrenos desconocidos... y yo estoy nervioso —Comenzó a Reír—.

— _¿Terrenos desconocidos? ¿Ya llegamos a tanto? Sorprendente..._

— Heichou... por favor, deséeme suerte... estaré alejado de usted por más de una semana —Eren tocó el cristal—.

— ¿_Más de una semana?... ¡Tch! Pues... ten suerte._

— Heichou... lo extrañaré...

— _Dices tonterías... ni siquiera puedes hablar conmigo..._

— Lo extrañaré mucho —Tocó el cristal cerca del rostro de Levi—.

— _Eres extraño... pero... Eren... yo también te extrañaré..._

— Heichou... lo veré en la noche, lo despediré... y juro que cumpliré la promesa que le hice, hace ya cuatro años y medio...

— _No te esfuerces demasiado..._

— Heichou... me voy a cumplir mis deberes...

Pasó el día completamente en silencio, Levi meditaba sobre algunas cosas. Probablemente tenía su mente en blanco, ya no sentía el tiempo, evidentemente no distinguía el calor del frío. Simplemente se quedaba inerte en su lecho duro. Cuándo menos lo sintió escuchó los pasos firmes y duros de unas botas atravesar la puerta y llegar hasta dónde se encontraba.

Eren arrastró una silla, y se sentó junto a Levi mirándole fijamente. Aquella noche Eren le leyó un libro a Levi, uno de esos que tenía en su habitación, de pasta gruesa y textura de porcelana, el cuál trataba sobre un mundo sin titanes y una niña que se encontraba en un país mágico, dónde había un gato sonriente, y un sombrerero loco. ¡Vaya historia más loca! Pensó Eren cuando terminó de leerle. Luego le contó sobre como estuvo el día de hoy, que comieron y que cenaron... comentándole que Sasha se comió más de la mitad del pan que tenía en la reservas. Le pregunto que si extrañaba el café, cosa que por poco saca una sonrisa a Levi... se recargó sobre el cristal mirando el rostro del pelinegro... comenzó a hablarle de lo que según Hanji se encontrarían ahí fuera, acerca de lo que Armin quería encontrar el mar... aquel amplio y extenso pedazo de mar salado, y sobre lo que Eren deseaba erradicar, limpió el cristal antes de salir. Le dedicó una mirada llena de emociones a Levi... y se despidió.

— Hasta pronto, Heichou... —hizo un saludo militar como si este le viese—.

— _Hasta pronto, mocoso..._

La siguiente mañana, muy temprano, por lo que su torpe percepción del tiempo le podía decir, escuchó la puerta, y el caminar de unos pasos que lentamente se acercaban a su lugar...

— Heichou —Era la voz de Eren, pero sonaba quebradiza—, H-hei-heichou…— ¿Estaba llorando? —.

— _Eren... ¿Estás llorando?_

— Heichou... yo... realmente lo extrañaré... realmente... —Sollozó el menor—.

— _¿No estás ya grande como para llorar por eso?_

— Heichou... —Toco el cristal frío y estático—, sonará estúpido... pero... antes de que me vaya... quisiera escuchar su voz... Heichou...

— _Mocoso... no podrías escucharla..._

— Me gustaría... —Soltó unas lágrimas y se recargó sobre el cristal—.

— _¡Ya basta! ¡Eren! ¡No digas tonterías y ponte a trabajar!_

— ¡Sí! ¡Heichou! Pero, ya acabé mis labores —Eren se enderezó poniéndose en posición militar e hizo el saludo, sintiendo una tensión que hace mucho tiempo que no recordaba—, ¿Qué...?

— _¿Qué...?_

— Heichou... ¿fue... usted...? —Eren se acomodó para que nuevamente tocara el cristal—.

— _Eren... ¿Tu... me oíste? _

— Heichou... —Soltó el llanto como si fuese un niño pequeño perdido en algún lugar desconocido—, ¡Heichou! ¡Heichou! —El gimoteo siguió—.

— _¿Qué? Tanto "Heichou, Heichou" hace que me duela la cabeza..._

— Gracias... —Sus palabras sonaban como si estuviese sonriendo—.

— _Ah..._

— Levi... lo veré regresando, lo prometo... —Tocó el cristal con las yemas de sus dedos y salió lentamente del cuarto—.

— _Sí..._

†

Habían pasado algunos días, y algunos nuevos reclutas se hacían cargo de vigilar el cristal que contenía al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y a la Mujer Titán. Habían pasado más días... Levi podía sentirlos porque había una jovencita que venía a barrer el cuarto cada mañana.

— _Han pasado más días de los que dijo el mocoso..._

Y muchos más días pasaron. Era de noche, lo notó porque alguien llegó a limpiar el cuarto —lo hacían en la mañana y en la noche—, tal vez del catorceavo día desde que se fue Eren, alguien abrió la puerta, y no... no eran los pasos de Eren... eran pasos más delicados, como los de una mujer evidentemente eran los de otra persona... ¿Quién sería?

— Hola, Levi... —Era la voz de Hanji, Oh, aquella loca—

— _¿Qué quieres?_

— Bueno, he venido a verte enano... —Soltó una risa— Pero quiero... decirte que Eren siempre vino a verte... y... él me contó que te había platicado de nuestra salida...

— _Sí..._

— Bueno... espero que de verdad me escuches si no sonaré como una loca.

— _Ya lo eres._

— La verdad, sólo vine a dejarte esto... —El sonido de unas telas removiéndose se hicieron evidentes—, sé que sabrás reconocer de quién son...

— _¿De quién son? ¿Enserio me preguntas eso? ¡Mujer! Estoy con los ojos cerrados... ¿Eres tan estúpida?_

— Sé que no lo verás... esto... es difícil ¿sabes?

— _¿Qué?_

— Bueno, Lo diré formalmente... —Hanji tosió un poco tratando de despejar su voz—, "La tarde de Octubre, del año 851 Eren Jeager... —Suspiró— ...E-Eren Jeager... de diecinueve años... falleció..."

— _¿¡Qué mierda estás diciendo mujer!?_

— "...La causa fueron unos titanes... que le..."

— _¡NO SIGAS!_

— "...que le..."

— _¡DETENTE!_

— "...que le..."... no puedo... —Hanji comenzó a sollozar—, lo siento Levi... fue imposible para nosotros... yo quise decirte, aunque no sé si escuches... —su voz de volvía quebradiza—, pero Eren creía fervientemente en que sí lo hacías... por ello te informo... que Eren... falleció...

— _Cállate... maldita cuatro ojos... calla... ya no... él prometió venir... él... él... mocoso... prometió… él no puede morir... tiene genes de titán... y..._

— Si me escuchas quiero que sepas que no sé qué mierda pasó... simplemente el no sobrevivió... —Hanji comenzó a sollozar más fuerte—, No puedo... lo siento.

Hanji salió de la habitación corriendo sin poder decir más, sentía que se decía algo más terminaría agonizando como aquella vez hace más de cuatro años, Eren lo hizo cuando vio a Levi en este estado.

Levi sentía que pese a estar completamente congelado, sin poder mover un músculo, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, una mísera lágrima recorría su piel completamente fría.

— _Eren..._

Sorprendentemente sentía agonizar, un punzón le apretujaba el corazón, no sabía por qué... pero el hecho de saber que aquel niño, que le seguía como fiel cachorro, con su mirada verde y cristalina, sonrisa amplia y alegre, aquel que le admiraba cada movimiento que hiciese, aquel mocoso que siempre trataba de hacer las cosas bien para él aquel niñato... había muerto... no quedaba más.

— _Tu no... ¡Eren!_

Lo que más le dolía a Levi es que ni siquiera podía visitar su tumba, además de que estaba condenado a una existencia inmóvil sin el mocoso a su lado... cerró los ojos de su mente, viendo la figura de Eren, que corría fielmente a verlo... como siempre lo hacía, sabía que con la muerte de Eren también había muerto una parte de su alma...

¿Quién le visitaría ahora? ¿Quién se acordaría de su mera existencia?

†

...hoy me pregunto qué cambio dentro de mí,  
hoy me pregunto a donde voy,  
tal vez no existen las respuestas...  
...para lo que intento resolver...

Y pasaron días, semanas, meses, años ¿Quizás?... Levi no despertaba, claro ahora no tendría por quién hacerlo. Hanji le visitaba esporádicamente, y después de algún tiempo ya nunca más fue. Después le visitó Erwin, quien sonaba con una voz ronca y áspera completamente diferente a la fuerte y astuta que él conocía, de repente dejó de visitarle. Dejó de escuchar voces que se le dirigían como si estuviese vivo. Simplemente escuchaba como entraban y salían. De un momento a otro escuchó una voz femenina... Mikasa fue a visitarle, le platicó que se habían establecido en los que antes eran territorios desconocidos, que la humanidad se había ampliado en territorio y que la tecnología aumentaba considerablemente. Por último le dijo que le comentaba esto por respeto a la memoria de Eren.

Dejó de escuchar voces, esa fue la última vez que alguien le visitó, e irónicamente fue la hermana de Eren. De _su _Eren. Pasó el tiempo y sintió que removían aquel su eterno ataúd, escuchaba a personas hablar, sentía a personas ajenas tocar aquel cristal, tal vez le estarían estudiando, bueno, el ya no tendría ni voz, ni voto. Simplemente miraba la inmensidad del interior de sus párpados, la nada absoluta. Sin inmutarle el ruido molesto de máquinas que chocaban contra aquel frío material, al principio el ruido era tan hostigoso tanto así que deseaba que las máquinas se descompusieran, o que le cortaran la cabeza para ya no oírlos, pero con el tiempo aprendió a sobrellevarlos. Seguía dormido, sin tomar en cuenta nada...

Un día —después de mucho tiempo— sintió más frialdad en su cuerpo, pero no le inmutó, probablemente sería que alguien estaba lavando aquel frío material y la temperatura gélida se traspasaba hasta su cuerpo. Escuchó unas voces que cada vez se hicieron más claras...

— ¿Quién es él? —Era la voz de una mujer... no la reconocía...—.

— ¿¡Cómo que no lo reconoces!? ¡Es Levi! —era la entusiasta voz de un muchacho—.

— ¿Quién?

— ¿Qué no estudiaste historia? ¡Levi! El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad...

— Oh... así que es él... ¿Crees que despierte?

— Eso espero... ¡Me encantaría preguntarle un montón de cosas! ¡Ya sabes! Lo admiró desde que vi aquella pintura suya en el museo —se escuchaba la risa de aquel muchacho—.

— _Es divertido, suenas como el mocoso..._

— Mhh... Sabes, ya es tarde, deberías volver... yo me retiro a mi casa, deberías hacer lo mismo, se acercan las fechas decembrinas y pasaste todo el tiempo en este proyecto, deberías descansar un poco —aquella mujer sonaba preocupada—.

— ¡Ni loco! Es decir, no importa que me quede aquí... ya que lo he conseguido... he traído un par de cambios de ropa... por lo que pasarla aquí no será problema... —el chico soltaba pequeñas risas—.

— Ah… —La chica suspiró—, como quieras.

Se escuchaba los tacones de aquella mujer, caminando hacia algún punto de la habitación, logro escuchar una puerta abriéndose para luego cerrarse.

— ¡Pff! ¡Por fin se fue! —mencionó aquel muchacho—.

— _¿Qué dices que conseguiste? _

— Oh... no puedo creer que este frente al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad... ¡Es grandioso! ¿Le cuento un secreto? Todos me dicen que usted no puede oírnos pero yo creo que sí... —Susurró— Por favor... despierte pronto... estaré aquí a lado, si me necesita.

— _¿De qué carajos hablas?_

Pasó aquella noche, tranquilamente escuchando algo que hacía un ruido parecido a un *bip, bip, bip*, claro que no sentía nada de su cuerpo, estando dentro del cristal sería imposible. Pasaron algunas horas, y seguía escuchando esa máquina, de repente sintió una presión extraña en el dedo, ¿Qué sería? Espera… ¿Sentía su dedo? ¿¡Cómo!?, puso más atención a sus sentidos y pudo percibir un tipo de tela que le cubría el cuerpo. Pasaron otras horas más. Una luz le cegó, atravesándole los párpados, sintiendo aquella luminiscencia potente, empezó a despegarlos de poco en poco, notando nuevamente los colores, quejándose un poco y frunciendo el ceño...

— Mhh... ¿Qué? —Levi mencionó con un hilo de voz, dio un vistazo a su alrededor, la habitación era blanca, habían tubos, y cajas con colores extraños, cosas que nunca había visto—.

— Nhhgg... —Vio a su lado un sillón mal arrimado en donde dormía una persona dándole la espalda—.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? —La voz de Levi era débil—.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Nadie puede entrar a esta habitación sin mi permiso! —aquel joven saltó del sillón con un impulso admirable, dejando extrañado a Levi—, ¿Quién hablo? —El muchacho dio media vuelta girando hacia la camilla de Levi, y al verle despierto sonrío ampliamente—, ¡Despertó! ¡Levi-san! ¡Despertó!

— ¿Qué…? —ante Levi abrió los ojos de par en par mirando a un chico alto, de tez morena, ojos verdes cabello castaño desordenado, delgado... él... él... él es... ¡ÉL ES EREN!— ¡Eren! —Gritó Levi efusivamente—.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —Se revisó la ropa por si acaso traía alguna identificación, pero nada...—.

— Tú, Eren... estabas muerto... —Los ojos de Levi se volvieron opacos—, yo escuché a... esa... loca...

— No, se equivoca, tal vez me confunde con alguien más… tal vez alguien de su tiempo… porque ahora estamos en el año 1056

— 1056... —Levi quedó estático por un momento—, ¿Qué ocurrió con los titanes?

— Fueron erradicados, su existencia es casi nula.

— ¿Cómo lograron quebrar aquel material?

— Tecnología, sería algo extenso explicarle.

— ¿Y la otra chica? ¿La que estaba junto a mí?

— Oh... lamentablemente ella no pudo ser rescatada, al parecer ella no quería despertar, el cristal sólo se deshace si el que lo creo quiere despertar, o algo así —se rascó la nuca—, pero al parecer aquella chica no quería, por lo que no vivió, y se fue desfragmentando como si fuese de porcelana... extraño ¿no?

— Sí... ¿Qué ocurrió con la Legión de Reconocimiento?

— Bueno, son nuestros salvadores —Eren se acomodó en el sillón y miró a Levi con admiración—.

— Te llamas Eren... ¿eh?

— Sí, mis padres fueron artistas y dicen que este era un humano capaz de convertirse en Titán... ¡Que genial! ¿No? La verdad nunca se supo... pero bueno, mis padres me lo han puesto por él.

— Sí... existió... y se parecía demasiado a ti —Levi profundizó la mirada— ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Diecisiete.

— ¿No eres muy joven como para estar buscando a hombres enterrados en tumbas de cristal?

— ¡Jajajaja! —Eren soltó una carcajada y una sonrisa amplia que hizo en el pecho de Levi un hueco—, para venir del pasado y conocer cosas nuevas lo toma con calma Levi..

— Sí... —Hasta tenía su misma voz ¡Era Eren! ¡No había duda! ¡No lo había!— ¿Qué quieres que te diga mocoso? Así soy...

— ¡Que admirable...! —Eren soltó una risa amplia y sincera, de esas que el antiguo Eren solía tener—.

— Dime Heichou… —Levi miró con nostalgia a Eren—.

— ¿Qué?

— Sólo dilo...

— Heichou...

El cuerpo de Levi se tensó, tenía que conocerlo, ¡Era el mismo Eren! ¡Del que no alcanzó a despedirse! ¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡La vida le estaba regalando otra vez a Eren! ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría?

— Llévame a tu casa, Eren.

— Yo... ¿P-por qué dice eso? —Eren se sonrojó, y logró sacarle un suspiro de alivio a Levi al menos seguía igual de inocente y expresivo que antes—.

— Porque quiero.

— M-mire, no puedo... tendría que llenar un montón de formatos... y de datos sobre todo porque a usted le manejan como un experimento —Eren seguía con el sonrojo—.

— Llena lo que necesites, pero llévame a tu casa —La mirada de Levi estaba cargada de sentimientos, Eren no pudo negarse—.

— Tardaré días...

— ¿Estarás aquí cada uno de esos días?

— Sí.

— Tarda lo que sea.

Pasaron unas semanas, y Eren seguía llevando mudas de ropa para él y para Levi —aunque le quedase grande la ropa del muchacho— quien le insistía que quería irse con él, quería que le enseñase las cosas del nuevo mundo, se conocieron mejor. Levi le contaba cómo eran las cosas en sus años, mientras Eren le contaba de su carrera como científico pero que él en realidad quería ser más que nada doctor. Pasaron unos días más y Eren presentó una demanda presentando como excusa que Levi había pasado toda su vida peleando contra titanes, como para que el resto que le queda pase su tiempo en un laboratorio. Afortunadamente y con ayuda de sus amigos ganó el juicio.

†

...esta vez vengo buscando el corazón,  
esta vez lo intentaré otra vez,  
esta vez y más yo tratare de hacerlo bien...  
...si la vida me regala otra oportunidad...

— Bienvenido —Eren abrió una puerta pequeña de un departamento, durante el camino, Levi veía con extrañeza los camiones y los grandes puentes. Obviamente todo aquello era nuevo para él— Pase...

— Sí... —Levi entró a aquel departamento que aunque era pequeño estaba muy bien ordenado— Vaya eres más limpio que antes...

— Levi, sobre eso de que usted me conoció... ¿De verdad lo cree? —Eren dejó las pocas pertenencias de Levi y las de él en el sillón—.

— Sí, si no lo creyera no te lo habría dicho —Leví seguía mirando el departamento—.

— ¿Qué opina de la reencarnación? —Eren le miró fugazmente—.

— Que es una buena oportunidad —Levi se acercó al rostro de Eren y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios—.

— ¡L-Levi! ¡N-no sé usted que piensa! ¡Pero se equivoca! No puede hacer eso como si nada —Eren se había sonrojado por completo aún tenía demasiado cerca a Levi—.

— No, te equivocas… no lo hago "como si nada"... desde hace más de doscientos años que estoy enamorado de ti... y tú lo estabas de mí... supongo que ya no tengo porque ocultarlo mocoso —Levi seguía mirándole fijo a los ojos—.

— U-usted está equivocado... y-yo no... yo no soy ese Eren...

— Sé que eres un niño impulsivo, arrogante pero que siempre consigue lo que quiere, eres muy apegado a los que llamas amigos, pero te duele cuando te traicionan, antes tenías una hermanastra llamada Mikasa, y un amigo llamado Armin, siempre peleabas con alguien llamado Jean... —Levi miró los ojos confundidos de Eren—, ese era el antiguo Eren, si bien ahora no sé nada de ti... —ee acercó y tomó su mejilla— enséñame quién eres ahora.

— Ah... —Eren quedó enmudecido ante aquel tacto sobre su rostro— E-escuche de todas formas usted no puede hacer eso.

— Entonces... —Levi tomó la mano de Eren y le besó el dorso de la misma— Déjame reconquistarte, para que puedas quererme como lo hice hace más de doscientos años...

— Ah... —Eren enrojeció, no sabía de qué se trataba, quito su mano y se dirigió a la cocina— T-tengo que preparar la comida.

— Entiendo... —Levi caminó por su departamento, mirando los estantes llenos de libros— Creí que no te gustaba la lectura.

— Ah... eso... — ¡Maldición! ¿Ahora qué le diría? No podría decirle algo como "desde que leí _crónicas de las murallas_ y leí lo genial que era su persona, me atrajo la lectura" suspiró hondamente— bueno no soy tan aficionado...

— Oh... ya veo.

— ¿No quiere leer algo de eso? —Eren se asomó desde la cocina para divisar a Levi—.

— ¿Crees que voy a querer leer algo que probablemente no contenga la historia real de la Legión de Reconocimiento?

— ¿A qué se refiere? —Eren forzó el entrecejo—.

— Ni si quiera sabías de la existencia de Eren Jeager —Levi se cruzó de brazos—.

— Cierto...

Habían pasado los días y la incomodidad que Eren sentía iba desapareciendo, en su lugar había lugar para un sentimiento de empatía y alegría por estar con el otro. Al poco tiempo Eren juntó el dinero suficiente y fue con Levi a que le comprara ropa, pues la de él le quedaba grande. Ante la exigencia de Levi casi toda la ropa fue de vestir, a su gusto, también le habían comprado unos zapatos nuevos a lo que este hombre estaba tan agradecido, Levi insistió durante algunas semanas en trabajar pero Eren se lo prohibió diciendo que él ya había hecho mucho en el pasado.

— Dime... Levi... ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —Eren sonreía—.

— ¿A qué viene todo eso? —Levi miró a Eren con extrañeza—.

— Tu cumpleaños...

— Veinticinco de Diciembre

— ¡Oh! El próximo mes... —Eren hizo una mueca de sorpresa— Además de que es el mismo día de Navidad.

— ¿Navidad? —Levi le miró extrañado—.

— ¡Oh! Ya sabrás... —Sonreía ampliamente—.

Eren no podía negarlo el hecho de que Levi fuese tan amable pero a la vez tan serio le daba un toque atractivo, sobre todo aquella blanquecina piel, y ni hablar de cuando vestía de manera elegante, el hombre era irresistible. No se lo diría, pero empezaría a enamorarse, sin saberlo, a tal grado de que no quería que saliera por miedo de que alguien más le viese y se enamorase también de él... entraron en el mes de Diciembre, se acercaba el cumpleaños de Levi, y Eren preparaba todo y animaba a este a decorar, con grandes nochebuenas, amplios luces de colores y esferas brillantes.

†

...de pronto ya no sé qué pasa en mí,  
de pronto ya no sé quién soy,  
tal vez no existan las respuestas...  
...para lo que intento resolver...

Llegó el 24 de Diciembre, Eren preparó una cena especial para Levi; Pavo Asado con castañas y relleno con carne molida y frutillas, una Ensalada de Bogavante que tenía tomate cereza, aguacate, pepino y algunos espárragos, y un turrón de almendras y miel de romero. Mientras este veía películas en la TV, pues Eren le exigió no entrometerse mientras él cocina, argumentando que sería su regalo.

La cena fue simple pero muy exquisita y la botella de vino no faltó en la mesa, Eren miró a Levi quien veía todo aquello con un grato gusto.

— Gracias... —Levi alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz—.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Adelante! ¡Pruebe usted primero lo que le agrade! —Eren sonrío ampliamente—.

— ¿Puedo probar lo que sea? —Levi seguía mirando la mesa—.

— Sí... lo que sea.

Levi se acercó a Eren y lo jaló del suéter negro que tenía, haciendo que quedaran tan cerca que cada uno sentía el latir del otro.

— Quiero probarte...

— Y-yo...

— Eren...

Eren fue el primero en cortar aquella extensión de aire que había entre ambos haciendo que un sonoro pero corto beso se escuchase. Levi procedió acercándose más y más a aquel joven... le dio otro beso, pero en este trató de meter la lengua haciendo que Eren soltase un sonoro gemido.

—Nghh… L-Levi...

— ¿Quieres hacerlo? Yo quiero hacerlo.

Aquellas palabras fueron más que una pregunta una sugerencia, Eren ya no diría nada más, simplemente se dejaría hacer... posó las manos sobre el cuello de Levi como signo de aprobación. Este de inmediato profundizo el beso haciendo que sus lenguas chocasen, era la primera vez que Eren sentía algo así, Levi cargo al menor un poco y lo estampó contra una pared. Eren no podía más con aquella excitación que sentía y comenzaba a jalar el cabello de Levi haciendo que este se diera cuenta del placer que le producía.

Recorrieron aquel cuarto, llegando hasta la habitación de Eren... donde este le dejo en la cama, y comenzó a quitarse la corbata enfrente de aquel niño.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —Levi se detuvo—.

— S-sí... —A decir verdad Eren no estaba tan consiente de lo que decía—.

Ambos se unieron nuevamente en un húmedo beso y con profundo deseo comenzaron a desvestir al otro. Ambos hombres ya se encontraban en la amplia cama, con únicamente la ropa interior puesta... Levi acercó su cadera a la de Eren haciendo que sus hombrías chocasen.

— Ngg... Ah... —Los gemidos de Eren no se hacían esperar—.

Levi comenzó a besar el cuello de Eren probando el sabor dulce e inocente del menor, mordiendo un poco aquella parte tan sensible, siguiendo por el pecho, pasó por el ombligo y bajando hasta la zona erótica de Eren, donde de un movimiento le quito la ropa interior, ah… Eren estaba tan excitado. Levi no lo pensó dos veces, engulló aquel falo palpitante que tenía Eren, haciendo movimientos rápidos y luego extremadamente lentos, volviendo loco al menor, Eren por pura inercia llevó una mano hasta el cabello de Levi jaloneándole de vez en cuando para drenar aquella excitación que era la boca del mayor, sentía la lengua rozándole levemente, se sacaba el miembro del menor sólo para lamer completamente la base, o depositar un beso en la punta, cosa que sonrojaba de sobremanera a Eren.

Luego cuando se cercioraba de que Eren estuviese viéndole volvía a tragar nuevamente ese miembro, la sensación cálida pero dulce de Eren era lo que más le excitaba, miraba de vez en cuando a Eren quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, la únicas veces que no lo veía era porque estaba cerrando sus ojos fuertemente por la adrenalina. Aceleró el ritmo de aquella acción, provocando que la espalda del menor se arqueara.

Se separó completamente del miembro y miró a Eren, le colocó frente a él tres dedos. Eren no necesitaba ser un genio para saber de lo que se trataba, de hecho aunque sonara extraño, le excitaba aún más saber lo que vendría... comenzó a lamer los dedos metiéndolos completamente en su boca, pasando su lengua por estos. Levi lo veía con ansias y una excitación palpitante entre sus piernas le reclamaba notablemente.

Sacó los dedos de la boca de Eren con gran dificultad y los llevó a su entrada, haciendo movimientos circulares para que fuese más fácil su entrada. Metió el primero

— Nggg! ¡NO! ¡Sácalo! —Eren gritó con desesperación—.

— Aguanta… —Levi le besó mientras movía el dedo en forma circular—.

Eren drenaba todos los suspiros de dolor en los labios de Levi. Un segundo dedo entró en acción, Eren comenzó a removerse entre las cobijas, presa del pánico, Levi seguía moviendo y estimulaba su hombría mientras lo penetraba con los dedos. Cuando notó el cambio de voz de Eren el tercer dedo se hizo presente...

— ¡Ah...! —Esta vez fue un gemido ahogado, no le había molestado, le había gustado—.

Levi comenzó a simular penetraciones con sus dedos mientras trataba de buscar esa zona que podría volver loco a Eren.

— L-Levi... y-ya, ya... b-basta... ah... con los d-dedos... —Eren movía las caderas junto con los dedos—.

— No me culpes si duele —Levi se posicionó entre las piernas de Eren, se quitó la ropa interior y colocó su pene en la entrada ya preparada de Eren—.

Ambos sintieron un escalofrío de excitación al sentir el contacto con el otro, poco a poco comenzó a meterlo entro de Eren... estaba tan apretado pero al mismo tiempo tan suave, no sabría cómo explicarlo. Ya había metido la mitad y el placer que ambos hombre sentían era indescriptible...

— Ah... Ah... L-Levi...

Por fin logró meter completamente su falo en el cuerpo virginal de Eren.

— E-entró —Levi mencionó con dificultad—.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos antes de juntarse en un fogoso beso, que daría inicio a las lentas pero firmes embestidas de Levi. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo las embestidas se hacían más profundas y más fuertes.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah!... ¡S-sí...! –Eren ya ni se inmutaba en ocultar su voz—.

Levi seguía penetrándolo tratando de no perder el control, sin embargo Eren se aferró a su cuerpo haciendo que este le mirase, Eren quien estaba sonrojado con la mirada vidriosa y llena de placer, ojos llorosos, mejillas sonrojadas, le dijo con los labios entreabiertos...

— M-más... ¡Más fuerte!

Levi perdió los últimos estribos que tenía, rápidamente tomó las caderas del menor y comenzó a embestirlo múltiples veces la diferencia es que ahora eran más rápidas, Levi seguía sosteniendo la cadera del menor viendo cada facción que este formulaba, decidió alcanzarlo, decidió llegar a su próstata. Sacó completamente su falo del cuerpo de Eren

— ¿L-Levi? —Eren preguntó con voz agitada— ¿Qué ocu- ¡AH! ¡Ahhhhhhh!... ¡Aww!

Eren no pudo terminar de preguntar pues Levi lo había embestido de una sola estocada, de una forma y precisa que logro llegar a lo más profundo haciendo que tocase aquella zona, que nadie antes había explorado en el cuerpo de Eren

— ¡Sí! Ahí... —Eren se aferró de los brazos de Levi siguiendo y alentando el ritmo de las embestidas con sus caderas—.

— S-sí... ah... si tú haces eso... n-no e-esperes salir bien de aquí... —Mencionó Levi refiriéndose al movimiento de caderas de Eren—.

Ambos siguieron con el vaivén continuo haciendo que el sonido de dos pieles chocando se escuchase fuertemente, siguiendo el ritmo, estaban cerca del clímax, Levi tomó por los brazos a Eren, profundizando las embestidas.

— No... ¡L-levi! ¡Me vengo! ¡M-Me...! —Eren se corrió en su estómago mientras Levi continuaba con las últimas embestidas—.

— ¡Eren! —tomando y apretando fuertemente los brazos se corrió dentro del chico—.

— ¡He-Heichou! —Eren gritó sin vergüenza al sentir la semilla del otro—.

Levi se quedó un momento anonadado ¿Le había llamado Heichou? ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¿Me llamaste "Heichou"?

— Y-yo... no sé... —Eren tenía los ojos entrecerrados, seguía rendido víctima del orgasmo reciente que acababa de tener—

Levi le tomó la mano y le besó el dorso de esta, igual que la primera vez que llego a aquel departamento.

— ¿Saldrías conmigo?

— Ah... ¿Eso es lo que preguntas después de tener sexo? —Eren contestó con una sonrisa—

— ¿Eso es un sí?

— Sí...

Los días habían pasado, habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían hecho ya, a veces Eren tomaba la iniciativa derribando a Levi sobre la cama, pero la mayoría era el pelinegro quien le incitaba. Bueno Levi no era alguien que se pudiese conformar con unos besos, y a Eren esto no le molestaba, habían tenido múltiples salidas y Eren seguía sin permitirle trabajar, tan sólo ver cuánta gente le miraba en la calle le ponía un poco furioso. Irónicamente a Levi le pasaba lo mismo, sin embargo Eren le recompensaba durante sus encuentros. Hay veces que olvidaban que venían de distintas épocas.

...esta vez no quiero otra ilusión...  
...esta vez lo intentaré otra vez...  
  
**Epílogo**

†

— ¡Levi! —Aquel chico llamaba emocionado a aquel hombre que estaba sentado en un café—.

— Llegas tarde, mocoso, he tenido que pedir un café... —Le miró con un rostro apacible—.

— Lo siento... el transporte... pero bueno ¿No tuviste problemas para salir o sí?

— Niño, llevo viviendo contigo 3 años… ¿O crees que soy estúpido?

— ¡No! ¡Para nada! Sólo que no quiero que te sientas incómodo...

— No, no me siento incómodo.

Ambos hombres se tomaron de la mano. Los dos traían un pequeño y hermoso detalle en su dedo índice de la mano derecha; un anillo. Levi se levantó ante la mirada extrañada de Eren.

— Deberíamos irnos... ¿No crees?

— Sí... ¿A dónde iremos? —Miró Eren a Levi mientras se levantaba y dejaba un poco de dinero en la mesa—.

— No lo sé...

— Me encanta ese lugar —Eren sonrío y se fueron caminando—.

Una camarera se acercó a aquel lugar mirando la taza de café vacía y tomó el dinero, notó que en la servilleta estaba rayada con pluma… la tomó mirandoaquel pedazo de papel leyéndolo con una perfecta caligrafía…

"_Do you believe in reincarnation?_

_Yes… I believe  
-Levi"_

"_¿Crees en la reencarnación?_

_Sí… Yo creo  
-Levi"_

...esta vez y más yo tratare de hacerte bien...  
...si la vida me regala otra oportunidad...

* * *

Holas~ bueno, espero y hayan disfrutado este~ (sé que tuvo más temática navdeña pero buehhsajdkljaslk!) espero lo estén pasando bien...

C: mucho amortx y mucha fortuna para este 2014~ espero y sus propósitos se cumplan~

sin más (por qué me tengo que ir) les deseo un bonito fin de año... ¡QUE SEA PROVECHOSO!

¡ESPERO Y TE HAYA GUSTADO BRENDA! °A°)9

* * *

La canción es **Esta vez **de **Café Tacva (o Tacuba como le quieran decir :3)**

* * *

**...los ama con todo el músculo palpitante que posee su pecho...  
**Dina~


End file.
